Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide a conferencing feature that allows several users of the network to communicate at once, rather than a simple person-to-person communication. The number of participants to a conference communication may range from several users to several thousand users communicating on the same telephonic, video and/or data call.
Typically, conferencing communications require participants to the conference to place a telephonic call to a dedicated conferencing number. Some networks also require the participants enter a conference call code into the keypad of a telephonic device. The conferencing number and code are then utilized by the telecommunications network to connect that participant to a conference bridge device. In general, a conference bridge is a telecommunications device that hosts the participants of a conferencing communication such that the participants can participate in a conference call. Thus, the network typically receives the dialed number and conference code from each participant and connects the participant to the conference bridge. Once connected to the conference bridge, the participant may take part in the conference. To ensure that each of the participants of the conference may take part in the communication, each participant must connect to the same conference bridge. However, the routing of the participant to the conference bridge typically occurs without consideration of the routing of the other participants to the conference bridge by the network. Rather, each request from each participant may be routed to a dedicated conference bridge on an individual basis.
It is with these and other issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.